


YouTube

by Heaven_Obrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual, COVERS, Cougar Cora, Derek and Stiles are.. Frienemies, F/M, Family, High School, Love, M/M, Music, Sexuality, Summer, Teenagers, YouTube, YouTuber Jackson Whittemore, YouTuber Stiles Stilinski, young isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_Obrien/pseuds/Heaven_Obrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson are both big YouTuber's and musically talented. They don't know of each other until their fans beg them to join and make a song or a cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Internet Personalities

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know but I liked the idea. My version of S+J are kind of like real life Dylan O'brien and Colton Haynes..

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want ... " He lip sung to the camera until unexpectedly someone came inside the door. 

"Dude?" Scott said in a 'what are you doing' tone. Stiles continued to look at the camera, embarrassed at his best friend finding him with his sister's tight long sleeve shirt. 

He finally got a grip and shut off the camera. 

In just two days that video received seven thousand views with comments like 'OMG this is hilarious.' 'You're so fucking cute' 'My baby' 'I'll tell you what I really want, YOU' 'Marry Me' 'Dude, what were you thinking?' 'I love this song!' '..And then Scott showed up' 'Spicy lol' 'Do you have a girlfriend?' That's what Stiles Stilinski got for being a well known YouTuber living in New Jersey. 

Honey brown eyes, mole covered face, dark brown hair. His video's were always funny, relatable, video games, or music from his band that he's the drummer for. It helped that he was such a down to earth, humble, socially awkward, funny, and attractive. He could have been Chandler's son from the show 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S', yes he's that awkward and funny. 

Some of Stiles' fans believe he's the one that actually came up with the idea of TED the spitting profanity teddy bear despite the credits going to Seth MacFarlane...But let's just say it's all because great minds think alike. 

Jackson Whittemore is hot. Like drop dead gorgeous. Brown hair, great abs, amazing pearly white smile and beautiful blue eyes. He is also is a huge YouTuber and model. Jackson does commercials, occasionally acting for short non permanent roles in shows like 'Law & Order', 'Criminal Minds', 'How I Met Your Mother', though he doesn't call himself an actor. He models for JCPenny, Abercrombie & Fitch, H&M He doesn't do runway though. Even though he's a model he still goes to high school. He's currently in Beacon Hills High School. 

He's the most popular in his school not just because of being a famous Internet personality, model, good looking but also for being the captain of his lacrosse team, co-captain of his swimteam and his equally attractive girlfriend Lydia. His videos are mostly about his behind the scenes of photo-shoots, shows, his sport competitions and a few with his girlfriend, such as when he was tagged on YouTube to do her makeup, that was fun. Let's just say she'll never let him do that again.


	2. Rude Teenage Dirtbag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles looks up who this Jackson Whittemore his fans are talking about. Jackson becomes a fan of his new YouTuber discovery.

"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No' 'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby" Stiles' band plays in the garage while another friend holds the camera recording their combination of the songs Rude by Magic! and Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus. They were all jamming out and Stiles will upload the video up for his 'fans' to watch, comment on and like more than dislike, hopefully. Fingers crossed.

Jackson, just for fun, uploaded a video that just beheld a model picture of himself with a recorded cover of 'You Raise Me Up' by Josh Groban. Boy did that grab attention. Not only by his school but magazine websites, twitter and tumblr. With comments that went like 'How can you be soo perfect?!! Life is not fair' 'This guy is not real' 'Yeah, you couldn't just be a model, good looking, an actor, athletic-No. You have to be able to sing as well. Screw you man!' 'Dude share some talent' 'Are u freaking serious!! How are you even real' 'He probably can heal, walk on water, be immortal, and talk to animals too' 'I wouldn't be surprised if he's the one playing the piano in this' 

Soon Jackson was bombarded with request on his YouTube, Twitter and his Facebook page, of doing different covers such as Joseph SoMo, Travis Garland, etc. He eventually gave in to a request from a fan named Emma and did a cover of Black and Gold by Sam Sparro. 

Fans asking him to sing a song of their choice went on for a month until fans started comparing him to other famous YouTuber's they enjoy listening to. A fan wrote that her favorites were Amber Draven, Jackson Whittemore and the band 'Wolves', whose drummer was Stiles Stilinski. Surprisingly many of Jackson's fans were huge fans of the band Wolves, especially Stiles, which resulted in fangirls trying to get Jackson and them to do a cover or an original work. 

Out of the blue thousands of fans were begging, pleading with both Wolves and Jackson to do a song together. This got Jackson and Stiles to find out about each other. 

When Stiles looked up Jackson he realized the universal truth, the guy was freaking gorgeous, which not surprisingly explains why he's a model. They were actually the same age, 17, though Jackson was a few months older, Stiles was a little bit taller. Yes! He looked up Jackson's height, that's not creepy or stalkerish at all, he's just curious. So the guy was freaking talented..Stiles could see why the girls and gays liked him. This guy was almost the definition of perfection. Stiles sort of felt envious. Just a tad. He wasn't the type that attracted or was thought of as 'sexy'. This guy though..life must be great for him. 

Jackson decided to find out about this band. He thought they were okay but they weren't the type he would like listening to. The drummer though..He could understand why people liked him. He was funny, normal and kind of cute in the sort of nerdy boy next door type of way.  
Jackson couldn't help laughing or smiling like an idiot while watching his videos. All he knew was that he was clicking one after another.

"What are you watching?" His brother who is two years younger than him, asks walking in the room. Eyeing the tablet that his older brother's eyes are glued to. Jackson's brother sits across from him on the bed. "This guy named Stiles on YouTube. The kid's hilarious." "What kind of name is 'Stiles'?" His brother asks. Jackson just shrugs. Isaac watches the video with his older brother and they both laugh hysterically at it. Yes, this drummer boy was really funny.


	3. 4U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, like Jackson, is a man of many talents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As demanded, here it is. Oh and Most songs I wrote about in this I listen to. Poets of the Fall- 'All The Way/4U' is lovely. Especially the 4U part..so I thought it would be really beautiful and sexy if Stiles/Dylan did a cover of it :)..that would be 'Everything' lol

Stiles hadn't signed in to his account or uploaded a video for two weeks. The first week he was busy stressing over studying for his tests for chemistry class. The second, his band was practicing for their performance at a local event. He was also pinning after this blonde senior who could care less if he existed. 

When he finally signed back on, he decided to do a cover, this time by himself. He recorded the drum notes first so they would be played in the background automatically as he played an instrument he didn't play often. The piano. It was in the far left of his living room and rarely he, his sister or mother would play with it. 

Stiles got his camera and camera stand ready, made sure it was aimed at his direction. He turned it on, he went to sit and began to play the keys to the song '4U' by Poets of the Fall. Stiles prolonged the intro for a minute until the drums he recorded earlier played signaling him to sing. 

"Oh my love, if it's all I could do. I'll take the fall for you. Cause I would soar when I lay down with you. Give my all for you. Oh my love, if it's all I can do, I'll take the fall for you. Cause I would soar when I lay down with you. Give my all for you."

It was a beautiful harmony of instrumental and depth of emotions that echoed from the walls. He continued to play the outro, "All I can do, I'll take the fall for you...I'll give my all for you." 

He finished, gave the camera a shy smile and walked up to stop it from recoding. He edited the video a little later and uploaded it. He wondered what his fans would think since that was the first time he did a video of his piano skills, singing, and on a song that wasn't like anything his band has ever done. 

He decided to be distracted and went over to Scott's to play some video games. He came back home at 7:00 and after dinner, he went to check how his video was received. 

'I'm actually crying right now... Fuck..No words. I love you even more now.' 'This is so beautiful!!' 'I didn't know he could play the piano or even sing! Amazing!' 'Stiles you're so fucking perfect!' 'Good job man.' 'He could sing <3' 'I love this song' 'Wow' 'This is like angels, rainbows, puppies and unicorns. Ah so beautiful.' 

Stiles smiled at the sweet comments and realized he received a comment that had 215 likes.. He read the comment and had to not freak out that it was from Jackson Whittemore! He felt like a fangirl..His fanboy self fought back a scream of joy. 

"I've become a huge fan of yours recently from watching your funny videos but man! I agree with my fans, we have to work together. That was really amazing dude." 

Super model boy wanted to work on a song together.. "Ahhhhhh!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Stilinski Family Feels'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing about his loving family. Oh and I don't know where this Derek and Stiles thing came from. I'm a Stackson fan to the core. Wait, I do! It's because of the Young Derek and Stiles scenes. I ship them sort of now but not older Derek and Stiles. Srry Sterek fans.. Younger Derek is just more.. Less damaged.

"Scott, do you think our parents and Derek would mind if we spend a weekend or so with him?"

"What?!..Why?"

"Well, Jackson lives in Beacon Hills also. What a coincidence huh! Anyway since Derek and Cora also live there and it's summer, I just thought it'd be great to do that collaboration."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to convince my brother to let us stay with him, the same brother that only let Cora live with him cause he wants to make sure she's safe at college and not because he really wanted her there.. That same guy."

"Glad we're on the same page there, Scott."

"All this for your Pete Wentz meets Golden boy dreams." 

"I thought you never wanted to know about those kind of dreams."

"Dude! Stop, you know what I meant."

Stiles chuckles. 

"I'll see what I can do but..I'm not gonna promise you anything."

"Alright,thanks bro." 

"Mom, Dad?" Stiles asks walking into the kitchen where his mom was cooking and his dad was reading a newspaper. Do normal people still read newspapers anymore? I mean I guess the ones that don't like to 'change' or perhaps it was because of the comics and crosswords..

"Yes Stiles?" His mother asks while his father looks up at him, waiting for him to speak. 

"Um.. I wanted to go to Beacon Hills California with Scott for a week or two. So um, would it be okay with you guys if I went?" 

"Since when have you wanted to go to Beacon Hills, Stiles?"

"I just really wanted to lately."

"Is it because of that girl online that you've been obsessing about?"

"Noo! I mean sure she lives in California also but that was like 2 months ago. It's not because of her."

"Is it cause of Derek?" His father asks, and looked as if he really didn't want to.

Stiles laughs so hard his stomach and face hurts, so much that it brings legit tears to his eyes. 

"No Dad.. It's most definitely not because of Derek. What would possibly make you think it was because of him?"

"Well, when he used to come home from college you would look at him all.. C'mon, don't look at me like that. You know it's true!" His mom defends.

"It was just a slight crush! The guy's attractive. No longer do I care though. Can we get back to the main topic here?! Please!"

"Has Scott talked to his parents about it? When do you plan on going? Where are you two gonn..." John stops, "Derek's." He realizes. 

"Yeah, at Derek's." Stiles says awkwardly. "Scott is talking to his parents and Derek about it. Maybe, hopefully next week."

"Why do you really want to go Stiles?" John asks suspiciously.

"Dad, it's summer. I crave adventure!" 

"Why do you suddenly crave Beacon Hills?" Still with this interrogation thing huh. Geez was it great to have a Sherif as a dad. 

Both his parents stare at him waiting for him to break under their gazes. He squirms.

"C'mon guys! Please!" He looks up at his mother, giving her his best puppy dog face. He's gotten better thanks to Scott who he has no doubt was a puppy in a past life. 

"Why do I feel like if we say no, you'll just find a way to get there without us knowing until you're gone."

"Like that time you told me you were off camping with Scott.-"

"I did!"

"Only for your mother and I to find out, when you got back, that you both were in Mexico."

His mother slaps him on the arm. 

"Ow!"

"You could've been hurt or gotten sick and I wouldn't of known where you were." She said a little pissed.

Stiles sighs. "Look I'm sorry. But see, I'm improving. I asked and told you the truth this time."

"Except for why?"

"I told you that!"

Silence

"Okay it's because of this guy on YouTube whose like everything. He's 17, a model, actor, singer and would like to do a cover together. So I'm like 'yeah, totally! Anyway now you guys know everything! Can I get a yes! I really want to go. I'll call, behave, the entire shazam, just please!!" 

His parents look at one another, "I knew it wasn't just because of adventure." John says.

"We'll need some more time to decide as well as talk to the McCalls, including Derek." Says his mom.

Stiles sighs..It wasn't a yes yet but it did sound like a maybe, so there was still hope.


	5. Party X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Jackson officially meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originality..

"Hey! What did your folks say?!" Stiles asks.

"That sounds like that ridiculous song about the fox.. But they said they wouldn't mind if I spent a week or two with Derek." Scott replies.

"Awesome! I have to tell Boy Possible that I'm coming to Beacon Hills and we can met up."

"So you're parents agreed?"

"They didn't say no exactly so that leaves room for persuading ." 

"Ah, you're specialty."

"Aside from having a PhD in Sarcasm, yes." 

"Let's just get Derek on board. It really comes down to him."

Stiles rolls his eyes and grunts.  
"I'll cross my fingers and pray to the Gods... You could have been a puppy in your past life but your bro, if not around hot girls or like minded jocks, is grumpy cat."

"I think you just have that affect on him."

"It's a charm. I can't help it."

"Stiles!" His father calls from downstairs.

"Scott, I'll have to call you later. I think my parents have come to a verdict. Wish me luck!"

"Coming!" 

Stiles walks downstairs and finds his parents in the living room.

"We talked to the McCalls and came to an agreement..You and Scott can go to Beacon-

"Yes! Whoo Hoo!" Stiles cut his mother off, fist pumping the air with a huge grin across his face. 

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He embraced them both, kissing his mother's cheek.

"Look, we're expecting you guys not to be too much to handle for Derek, the guy is an adult who needs a life of his own without babysitting."

"Hey!"

His dad puts up a hand indicating that he wasn't finished.

"This guy that you like..Be careful, okay. He might seem great but if he turns out to be a bad apple or isn't interested in the way you want him to be, don't beat yourself up about it. Have fun but not too much. All of you stay safe, make sure to call us, you know how much your mother worries." Stiles smirks he knows just as well as his mother, that his father is also a worrier. 

He nods, says ok and he will before heading back upstairs to text Scott that they're officially heading to Beacon Hills. 

That night he got a message from Jackson that he was glad they would get a chance to meet and work on something as well as an invite to a party he was throwing. 

\------------------------------------------

The plane ride was boring. Stiles fidgeted in his seat. Anxious about meeting Jackson at his party tonight, working with him. To past time Scott and him talk about all types of stuff, especially about this girl named Allison that just moved a few blocks from Scott's house. They listen to music, didn't care about the movie, tried to ignore the crying baby, ate the unpleasant food and slept on each other. Stiles head on Scott's shoulder and Scott's head on top of Stiles. 

It's really cute.

All and all until they landed in Beacon County, California. 

They make their way through the airport, collecting luggage, grabbing a snack that Stiles insisted on getting thanks Starbucks and went outside to await for Derek. 

They spot it, the sexy black sleek car that belonged to the twin of grumpy cat himself. Derek and Cora step out. He leans against the car waiting for them to walk up to it so they could leave. While Cora on the other hand runs to Stiles and Scott tackling her brother in a tight embrace. She lets go of him and turns to Stiles and smiles at him "Hey".  
"Hey" Stiles says back. 

They put the bags in the car and get in. Cora in the passenger seat while Scott and Stiles in the back. 

They arrive at Derek's loft, which is so freaking cool. Like a dream mid-twenty bachelor pad. Stiles walks around observing and touching objects.

Cora heads to her room ignoring them, completely lost in texting someone. 

"Since you both wanted to come live with me." He gives them a fake smile. "You can share the couch cause this is not some teen hot spot, no extra rooms. Might want to remember that next time you want to come to Beacon Hills." 

"Dude..You need to get laid." Stiles says.

Scott covers his face with his hands in disbelief. 

"He's not staying here." Derek says to Scott.

Scott looks at him apologetic.  
"It's Stiles, what did you expect." He reminds his older brother. 

Derek shakes his head, gets up and heads to his own room. Scott was right. Why was this happening to him? What had he done to upset the universe or Gods? Why couldn't they all want to go to Italy where Laura was? 

"The couch can be a pulled out bed, right?" 

"Yeah. How else would we share it?"

"..Good point." 

"Since he didn't show you around.. The kitchen, more of an island is there. As you saw that's Derek's room and there is Cora's and down to the left is the bathroom. I think they have a schedule as to how long or whatever." 

"Ah cool. Thanks." 

Around Six- thirty Stiles impatiently waits for Cora to get out the bathroom. Derek had left for work a few hours ago and Jackson's party is at eight. What was taking her so long?! 

Cora got out and Stiles let out a "Finally!", as he went in with his towel and the outfit he plans on wearing. 

Scott wasn't in a rush like Stiles. He could take a quick shower, put some jeans and a tee to leave, so he sat on the couch watching the Avengers. 

Stiles gets out and Scott enters. Cora is still in her room, changing her third outfit blasting music while Stiles hopes his google map is enough to guarantee him and not ending up lost. 

At 7:15 the doorbell rings and Cora walks out in black faux leather skinny jeans and a black lace high low top. She's wearing makeup. Red lipstick, eyeliner. Scott walks out the bathroom fully dressed with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." She says simply.

"Where and with whom?"

"Scott do I have to remind you that I'm older and..you sound like Derek."  
Cora says in hopes of making him realize he needs to back off.

"In this case that might not be a bad thing. And regardless of age, you're prove that age does not always equal maturity. Where and with whom?" He asks again.

She opens the door and standing there is a curly blonde with light brown eyes. 

"There's a party at my friends house." She says about to leave.

"Wait." Stiles looks at Scott whose thinking the same thing. 

"Is the 'friend' name Jackson Whittemore by any chance?" 

"How do you know about that?" 

"Forget that, how do you know him?" 

"I know his brother." 

"Your turn junior? How do you know about his party?" Cora asks Scott. 

"We're friends." Stiles replies

She looks at him. "Seriously, how do you know?"

"What! So we can't be friends with him?" 

"They talk, wouldn't go as far as to call them friends yet but Jackson did invite him." Scott explains. 

"Oh." 

"Well since we're all going the same place, can we get a ride?" Stiles asks looking at the blond. 

"Yeah, sure. I like your shirt." 

They all walk out the door, Stiles looking down at his shirt, realizing it has a batman outline design on the charcoal grey fabric. "Thanks", 

"No problem Batman. I'm Erica."

"Stiles." He replies. 

"Scott." Scott waves to her.

They get in the car and in the drivers seat is a fit dark skin male. Erica places her arms around his shoulders and gives him a quick smooch on the cheek. "This is Boyd." She says smiling. Both of them turn to look at the rest, "That's Stiles and Scott." 

"Hey." They all greet each other. 

They arrive at the party. It's like a more mellow version of Project X, with people all over the lawn, in the pool with music so loud that it vibrates under their feet. 

"Okay so I think it's safe to say he's a rich kid." Stiles says fascinated at how huge the house is. Is it even a house? It's more of a between house and mansion. 

Boyd, Erica and Cora find their own while a girl pulls Scott to dance. 

Stiles decides he should go find Jackson. He's walking around when he sees a couple grinding on one another. The guys face is in the crook of her neck while her hands push his back bringing him closer towards her. She spots Stiles watching, Stiles immediately turns. He realizes that the girl is the one in Jackson's videos, Lydia. That would mean that guy on her was Jackson. 

Well..At least he found him.

"Hey Batman, it's a party not a morgue." Erica grabs his hand, walks them closer to the Dj and starts dancing. 

"Um.." Stiles was looking for Boyd. He didn't want to start any problems here. 

"It's not like we're having sex. I love and trust him, as he me. He knows I wouldn't cheat so just relax and let loose." She tells him obliviously reading his unease. She places his right hand on her waist. Stiles does as he's told and dances with her. He's a really good dancer if he just let's go. 

After the end of the song she smiles and Boyd comes behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, she turns and captures his lips in a kiss, turns back to Stiles, "I'll see you around Batman. Have fun!" 

They leave and Stiles goes to get a drink when he bumps into a firm chest. "Whoa" Stiles says, vision blurred as he looks down. A hand holds his wrist until he finds his balance.

"My bad dude." 

"It's fine." Stiles looks up and realizes it Model Boy. 

Jackson's face lights up "Hey! You made it!" 

"Yeah.."

He gets two drinks handing a cup to Stiles. "Thanks." 

"So having fun?" 

"Yeah."

Jackson laughs "Don't party often huh?"

"It's that obvious?" Stiles asks with a hint of sarcasm. 

"It's just about letting go and having fun." 

"I've been told." He says taking a sip at the juice spiked with alcohol. 

Lydia walks up to them, sliding her arm around Jackson's back, he places his hand on her ass. "This is my girlfriend, Lydia. Lydia this is Stiles."

Yep, beautiful people choose beautiful people. Stiles smiles awkwardly, "Hi."

Pointing to him as if remembering something Lydia says "You're the guy that was watching us dance." 

Stiles feels mortified. A blush begins to creep on his face..Jackson must think he's a creep.

"I..uh. Didn't mean to."

Jackson chuckles, with the red cup between his teeth he says "He's a little inexperienced." There's something about that comment. He could see the double meaning in Jackson's eyes. He's pretty sure Jackson is not only referring to his lack of experience at parties. 

Lydia pulls Jackson to a group of friends. "See you later Stiles. Remember just let go."

At that moment he remembered what his father had told him about not blaming himself if things don't turn out the way he expected. 

"Dance with me." A blonde girl demands taking his hand. 

'It's all about letting go and having fun.' Jackson voice echoed in his head. 

Alright. He could do that. 

The two of them began to dance and Stiles moves his body in different directions that are unlike normal dancing yet still in tune with the music. She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck. 

"What's your name?" She asks near his ear. 

"Stiles."

"I'm Heather. You're cute." 

Stiles laughs, "Thanks, you're pretty." 

She smiles against his jaw and kisses it. 

Stiles bends and kisses her. It's nice and carefree. They continue dancing and kissing. 

Jackson spots them and he smiles at Stiles letting go.

"Hey Stiles." Stiles looks up over Heathers head. "Oy" he replies. 

Scott smiles. 'Good for you buddy.' "Found Golden boy?"

"Yeah. Heather this is Scott, Scott, Heather." 

She smiles leaning her head on Stiles shoulder. 

"Well since you're having fun, I'm gonna go get some food. Bye Heather." Scott walks away. 

Half a hour later Stiles alone again sitting on the lawn.

"You cold?" Someone asks him. He looks up, he should be familiar with model boy's voice by now. 

"No. I'm okay."

"Dude you're shivering." 

"I didn't expect the temperature to change that fast that's all. "

Jackson begins to remove his red hoodie and holds it out towards Stiles.

"No. It's fine dude."

Jackson raises an eyebrow  
"Take it. Next thing that'll happen is you getting sick cause I let you be stubborn." 

"Alright fine." Stiles says irritably. "Thanks." He takes it and puts it on. It's comfy and still has some of Jackson's body heat that warms him up instantly. "I feel like I'm the girl..Like if we were dating. Hypothetically. You handing me your jacket cause I'm cold.." Jackson laughs but doesn't reply.

"Man TED was a rip off of your vid." Jackson says to rid the silence.

Stiles laughs. "Thanks dude. I get that alot but hey great minds right?"

"I guess you're right but I don't actually believe it was a coincidence. He should have at least gave you some credit."

Stiles shrugs, "Ce la vie. There's just some people like that." 

"Like that guy that took credit of others achievements in Harry Potter's Chamber of Secrets."

Stiles whips his head and looks at Jackson then dies of laughter. "You did not just say that! Dude you watch Harry Potter movies! Do you watch Star Wars and Lord of the Ring movies too cause that would make you actually perfect." 

Jackson grins "I do." He nods. "As a matter of fact, I'm still waiting on my acceptance letter to Hogwarts." 

"JACKSON!" Two girls call out walking towards him.

"Some of the team is teaching us how to play lacrosse but we want to learn from the captain." One explains trying to flirt, both completely ignoring Stiles.

"I'm kinda busy right now." They finally look at Stiles and one rolls her eyes like she doesn't see what Jackson and Stiles could possibly have to talk about.

"Aww c'mon Jackson!"  
"Please!" They beg trying to be cute and sexy but failing dramatically.

"I'm sure Greenberg wouldn't mind to teach you guys." They frown at this while Jackson has to force himself not to laugh.

"Just until I get there, I promise."  
That seems to please them enough as they walk back to the other girls being 'taught' by lacrosse players.

"It must be awesome being really attractive and talented. Oh the life."  
Jackson lets out a hearty laugh, his face lighting up like a little child. 

Stiles shouldn't have said that aloud but hey he was Stiles. He couldn't control what came out of his mouth sometimes. 

Jackson replies in a husky tone, "I don't know? You tell me." 

Stiles looks at him confused until he finally gets it. "Are you always this flirtatious?"

"I'm just being friendly." Jackson replies innocently. 

"Yeah sure.." 

"Hey you're the one who started it...I can't help that I'm a peoples person." 

Stiles rolls his eyes. Jackson grins. "And you wonder why you'd be the female in our nonexistent relationship." 

"Wait what?!" 

"You're totally the overly jealous type. I mean it's kinda cute.." 

Stiles doesn't know what to make of this but he's sure as hell not a girl. His turned on member would be glad to show prove of that. As well as doing some other things but lets not get into that. He really shouldn't be thinking like that. The guy had a girlfriend after all.

"Bite me." 

Jackson opens his mouth and mimics biting all while looking at Stiles wickedly. Stiles has never been so turned on in his life. 

"Um.." His eyes roam Jackson and he swallows, trying to control himself. "Whoa, look at the time!" He blurts out looking at his watch then back at Jackson. "I have to get going. I'm gonna go look for Scott. Derek really worries about our safety, you know, such a caring big brother. Bless his soul. So..Yeah! Great party. See ya!" He doesn't even wait for a bye as he practically runs to find Scott to leave. Jackson smirks to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles moved through the crowed. The party had died down just a bit but there was still a lot of people that weren't ready to leave. But Stiles was. The entire time looking for Scott he was forcing himself to calm down.

He spotted Scott and made his way towards him.

 "Dude, I'm ready to be reunited with sleep."

Scott looked at him, trying to figure something out. "You weren't wearing that when we got here. Right?" Yeah Scott had been drinking but he knew his limits so he was positive that Stiles didn't have that hoodie on when they came.

Stiles eyes widen at the realization that he had on Jackson's hoodie. He felt himself getting hard again..Ah! He really needed to get out of here. 

"Yeah, I didn't."

That only made Scott even more confused.

"Dude I promise I'll explain later but I'm **really** tired." 

Scott's expression of confusion changed to suspicion but didn't push it. Stiles promised he would tell him later. If it was serious Stiles would've told him immediately so it couldn't be a big deal.

"Alright, let me just go find Cora. You go find Boyd to ask him for a ride home."

Stiles nods at the plan.

Scott leaves.

Stiles scans outside but doesn't see Boyd. He goes inside the Whittemore house and looks there. Among the other teens in the living room are Boyd and Erica laying on the couch.

Stiles couldn't get over how cute they were together. He shipped them so hard. 

He awkwardly walks to them. "Um..Hey Boyd..Would you mind giving us a ride back home?" 

Boyd looks up while Erica stays still on his chest, eyes closed even though she's awake enjoying their moment a little bit longer. 

"Yeah. No problem." Boyd replies caressing Erica's head, silently asking her to get up.

She does with a sigh and pouts at Stiles.

Stiles feels like a selfish jerk.

Boyd laughs at the look on Stiles face. "It's okay, you're still her Batman. She just gets upset when cuddling sessions get interrupted." He kisses her temple and she gets up off of him. 

"Yeah. We we're gonna leave in a few anyway so.." She says. 

They all walk out of the house. "I'm gonna wait for Scott and Cora." 

"Alright." Boyd nods, before leaving with Erica to the parked car. 

Stiles calls Scott but Scott doesn't pick up. Stiles leaves a message telling him he's outside and Boyd's waiting for them. He's gonna give Scott and Cora two more minutes before going to find them himself. 

Just as he hangs up a ball hits his left calf. 

"Ow!" 

"Sorry!" A girl holding a lacrosse stick yells out. _It looks like lacrosse lessons are going great_. 

Stiles bends down and rubs it. Someone from the 'lacrosse lessons' comes to retrieve the ball that had bounced off of Stiles from the contact. 

He was really starting to regret coming.

Someone clasped a hand on his shoulder. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, fantastic." He bites out getting up and is face to face with Model Boy.

The guy that had come to get the ball walks by Jackson and says "Look man, we're sorry. Glad you're okay." He starts to make his way back to the others when he turns to Jackson. "Jackson, c'mon!" Unlike the words the tone is far from commanding..His teammates know better than to command, demand, or order Jackson around. 

"You guys can play without me for a bit."

Stiles turns his face to hide his eye roll and thinks  _'Oh! What should we do without our master? How would we function without our Lord of Lacrosse?!'_

Jackson catches it though. The guy looks like he wants to question Jackson as to why. But shrugs and leaves the two. 

"Did I mention how good my hoodie looks on you." Jackson says, trying to lighten the mood.

Stiles doesn't know what he should say so he stays quiet. He can give the hoodie back..but he doesn't really want to.

"I thought you left."

"I'm going to. Scott went to find his sister. And seems to have pass out on the way there or something cause he's taking centuries." 

"Well anyway this gives us another chance to plan a day to work on a song."

_Oh..Yeah. That had been one of the reasons he decided to visit Beacan Hills._

By the look on Stiles face, Jackson frowned a little. "You still wanna work on it, right?"

"Yes!..I mean yeah."

Model boy smiles and like before Stiles can't help smiling back. 

"So tomorrow?" Stiles asks.

"Um No sorry." 

At Stiles quizzical look, Jackson explains. "I have a photoshoot tomorrow and I have to be on set on Monday. What about Wednesday?"

"Go ahead and rub it in peoples faces why don't ya." Stiles jokes. "It'll work. What time are you thinking? Oh! And what show are you gonna be on?..Or is it a movie?!"

"Stiles." Jackson says trying to make him settle down. When he does Jackson answers with a question "Would 4:00 o'clock work for you?"

"Yep, now movie or show, Model Boy?"

"Model Boy?" Jackson repeats a little amused.

"Answer me!" Stiles whines like a little kid and he's sure this is not what a supermodel finds attractive but he can't help it. 

Jackson laughs placing both of his hands on Stiles's shoulder. "No. You'll find out." 

"Hey Stiles!" Scott calls out. Stiles now understands why Erica had pouted when he interrupted her and Boyd. 

"What took you both so long. Poor Boyd and Erica have been waiting!" He scolds. 

Suddenly a tall but evidently too young to even be a this party boy joins the four. 

"Ask these two? I found them making out-

"Wait what?" Jackson asks looking at Isaac for a response.

Isaac opens his mouth but closes it. 

"What are you guys dating?" Jackson asks, his eyes shifting from his brother to Cora.

Isaac nods and looks to Cora afraid that she'd deny it. Or maybe this is when she finally admits to him that being with him doesn't really matter to her as much as it matters to him.

But then she says "Yes, we're dating." And Isaac can't help smile a little.

Jackson shifts his eyes back to his baby brother. "How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me?" The last question sounds like he's hurt that his brother couldn't confine in him. 

Cora's phone suddenly rings. 

"What the hell is taking you guys so long! I mean at first it was nice and all to still have some time to ourselves but we could be in bed right now instead we're waiting for you assholes cause Boyd is too much of a good guy to leave your asses." 

Cora looks at Jackson, Isaac, Stiles and Scott before saying "Alright. We're really sorry for making you guys wait. It's actually my fault. I'll make it up to you both. We're coming." She hangs up walks in front of Isaac and gives him a chaste kiss, "G'night" she whispers with their foreheads touching before walking away without caring if Scott and Stiles were behind her.

After a few seconds she can hear their footsteps.

When they arrived home Cora slammed her door. 

Derek came out of his room at the sound. He knew they had arrived when the front door was unlocked but didn't seem to check on them until he heard the slamming of his sisters room. 

Females only slammed doors when upset. 

"What's wrong with her?" He questioned for either Scott or Stiles to answer. 

"Long story." Stiles replies. He didn't see it Scott or Derek's place to judge who Cora was clearly in love with. He was gonna make sure to let Scott know how much of a dick he had been..Tomorrow. Right now though Stiles was exhausted.  


	7. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there are errors. I'll fix them at some point.

It was 10:00 A.M and Cora hasn't left her bedroom once. Derek had tried to talk to her before he headed for work but she only told him to "Go away." She didn't sound angry but deeply sad and that made it all the worst. Before Derek left he ordered Scott and Stiles to fix whatever they did. Cause of course Derek can only assume that Cora being upset had to be a result of Stiles and Scott. 

Scott tried to get her to come out. Apologizing after Stiles made him realize he basically outted her relationship when she wasn't ready and that he judged it when it wasn't his place to. But even after all of Scott's "I'm sorry" she still stayed in there. 

"Man, I don't know what to do?" Scott admitted. He really felt bad for hurting her. 

"Fine I'll help." Stiles offered.

"Dude I don't know what _you_ can do that'll fix this. You're not that one that she's upset with."

"Yeah Scott! Exactly! She has no reason to be mad at me which can get her to open the door." 

Scott shrugs not believing she'll open up for him but thought it was worth the shot. 

"Oh and Scott can you get me some curly fries?" Not waiting for Scott to decline he says "Thanks buddy."

Scott sighs. He should have figured Stiles would want something in return for fixing his mess up. "Fine." He gets up takes his key and wallet and leaves. 

As soon as Scott leaves, Stiles is banging on Cora's door. 

"Leave me alone."

"It's Stiles." He replies thinking that she probably thought it was Scott. 

"I know. I heard Scott leave. Now leave me alone Stiles." 

"Hey! I just wanna talk. I know you're definitely hungry and might as well eat something while both Scott and Derek are gone."

when she doesn't reply he says "Okay what if I cook you breakfast?"

"We have a deal if I also get some of your curly fries."

She hears Stiles gasp. "What?!" 

She lets out a laugh which Stiles hears and smiles. It's a victory. He already got her to laugh but he really doesn't want to share his curly fries.

"Do we have a deal?" She asks. 

He grunts. "Yeah, whatever."

Cora gets up from her bed and opens the door to a frowning Stiles. She smirks at him and envelopes him in a warm embrace.

"Thanks." She whispers. Stiles smiles and hugs her back.

After two more seconds she let's go. "Alright I want pancakes, eggs and bacon. I'm gonna go shower and brush my teeth." She says

He grabs her arm before she can make it to the bathroom. "What am I? IHOP?"

"You're the one who said you'd make me breakfast?" 

"Yeah, I was being nice. By that I meant French toast or cereal."

She pouts and uses puppy eyes. And it must be something that only her and Scott can do. Because Stiles feels like giving in. It must be something Derek wasn't gifted with. Or maybe the entire McCall-Hale children can. 

But being friends with Scott for so long has made him strong enough to not give in. "I'll make you scrambled eggs and bacon but that's all you're getting."

She walks in the bathroom and closes the door. "You forgot the curly fries Stiles!" She reminds him. 

"You're the devil!"

She laughs. "A deal is a deal!" 

When she's done and is eating the breakfast Stiles cooked, Stiles says "He's really sorry." 

She swallows and replies "I know."

"So you're a cougar, huh?" He teases.     

"Nope. It must be the Whittemore males. You know what I mean. Don't you Stiles?" On her face is a smug smirk. 

"No. I have no clue what you mean by that." Stiles plays dumb. 

"Sure you don't." 

He can't contain his curiosity and asks "Is he like that towards everyone?" 

She raises an eyebrow pretending to not know who Stiles is referring to. "Who?"

"Model Boy! Boy Wonder! Ken Possible! Jackson!" 

She chokes on her bacon, coughs and laughs uncontrollably. Her body shaking and her eyes tearing up. 

"Ken Possible?!" She chuckles. "How much do you think about him that you come up with these hilarious nicknames?" 

Stiles blushes. _Quite often._ "They all seem to suite him." He justifies.

She studies Stiles face as if she's reading his mind.."I guess."

"So is he? How is he like?"

 "He's cool. Athletic, nice. I assume you know about his acting and modeling career..He likes attention but doesn't crave it. He's of course flirtatious as you know. Oh and him and Lydia have an open relationship." Cora finishes, causally. 

"Wait what?!"

"What?"

"Don't act like you didn't just reveal something major to me." 

The lock on the door unlocked  "Man,who would've thought a line could be so long early in the morning." Scott says as he walks in.

Stiles was starring at Cora who was looking at Scott, who was looking at them both. Stiles actually got Cora to come out and eat. _Wow_.

"Cora..I'm really sorry." Scott says at the silence.

"It's okay Scott. I forgive you."

"I'm still waiting here." Stiles reminds her. 

Scott raises an eyebrow. "What's going on?" He asks curiously as he places the plastic bag that in which contains the curly fries. 

"Jackson and Lydia have an open relationship." 

Scotts mouth forms an 'Oh'.

"How do you know this?" Stiles asks. 

"Because they're not shy about it. They've dated people in our circle before."

"Like.. Dated together?" Scott asks like he needs to go over this clearly. 

"Yeah, Scott.." 

"I just needed to confirm what I heard." Scott says. 

"Guys its not a big deal."  Says Cora. 

"They must **really** trust each other." Scott says. 

"Stiles?" Cora says when she realizes he's been silent for too long.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He smiles but it's a little forced. "Why wouldn't I be?" It's rhetorical and she knows reasons he might not be as well as Scott but they both stay silent. 

Cora gets off the stool and walks to the sink where she washes the plate and glass. 

"Dude aren't you gonna eat those fries?" Scott asks, watching Stiles. 

Stiles nods, opening the bag. He was being ridiculous.

 

Its not that Stiles had anything against open relationships. He actually found the idea of a threesome really hot. But what turned him on when he thought of it was how deeply two people must really trust the other..

He didn't want Jackson to want him only to know that he's sharing him with Lydia. **They trusted each other.** Which means that anyone they've decided to bring in their relationship was planed together. that person could never really be Lydia's or Jackson's but belong to both. 

 **They trusted each other**. Enough to know that the other wouldn't leave them for said 'person'. Maybe that's why Jackson flirts with him? He wants him to be the next they share. From the vibe he got from Lydia, Stiles was really sure she didn't want him to. 

And Stiles didn't either. He was as Jackson realized the jealous type. It'd hurt too much to watch the object of his affection give love to someone else right in front of him.

..His dad was right.  

"Stiles." Cora said trying to get his attention. She feels bad that she even told him about the type of relationship Jackson and Lydia have. "Thanks for the breakfast." 

He smiles his 'welcome'. She walks in front of him and bends down since he's sitting on a stool and kisses his check. 

When she pulls back she's starring him in the eyes. "If you need to talk, I'm here. Okay?" 

He nods "Yeah." 

She begins walking towards her room when he says "I thought 'a deal is a deal'?"

"Your soul is too precious to take." She replies. 

 


	8. Expectations

Tuesday

Jackson was in the shower while the smell of nail polish filled his room. Lydia was on his bed painting her toes lavender. 

Jackson stepped out with a towel wrapped low around his hips.Lydia finished her pinky toe of her left leg and looks at him. 

He walks towards her, bends down and captures her lips with his.

Isaac was out with Cora. Jackson had made sure his brother understood that he could tell him anything without fear of judgement. Jackson saw how much Isaac cared and loved Cora.

Lydia slowly lies down and he follows, lying down on top of her. If they kept this up he was gonna need to shower again. 

Suddenly she breaks the kiss. Her fingers combed in his hair, searching his confused face.

"You like him." She states.

It takes him a second but then he catches on.

His left hand caresses her breast. The right then left. Moving his lips on her neck giving love bites while his right hand squeezes her torso. "I do." He admits in her ear. 

She pulls the strands of his hair and wraps her legs around him while her other hand racks his back. "Not the same way you've liked the others." She says grinding up. 

"No." He moans. 

"You think he's worth it?" She asks breathlessly as he grinds down to meet her.

His lips hover over one of her breast, whispers "Yes" before closing his mouth on her nipple. Slowly moving his tongue clockwise. 

"Hmm..he better be." She says, eyes fluttering as Jackson kisses down. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Hours Later

Jackson knocks on Isaac's bedroom door.

"Hey." He says once Isaac opens it. 

"Whattup." Isaac replies with a deep voice.

Jackson raises an eyebrow and chuckles. "What was that?" He asks as he lays on Isaac's bed.

Isaac laughs sitting next to Jackson. "Spent a little too long around Stiles and Scott today." 

Jackson smiles. "Oh? I thought you were spending it with Cora."

"I did but then later took her home where I hanged out with them." 

Jackson nods "Do you happen to have his number?"

"Nah but I could call Cora and you could talk to him then." 

"Cool. Thanks." 

Isaac takes his phone out and calls Cora. 

"Hey baby." She sings.

Jackson grins at Isaac. "Aww." He says.

"Shut up." Isaac replies to him.

"What was that?" Cora asks in a 'what did you just say' voice.

"No! Not to you. I was talking to Jackson." Isaac tries to defend himself.

Jackson burst out laughing. 

Isaac takes one of his pillows and hits Jackson in the face. 

That only makes him laugh harder, holding his stomach that starts to hurt. 

"What's wrong with him?" Cora asks.

"I've asked myself that countless times and still haven't found an answer." Isaac replies.

"Ask her." Jackson reminds.

Cora hears, "Ask me what?" 

"He would like it if you'd let him talk to Stiles." 

Cora was confused. "Since when was I in charge of him speaking to Stiles?"

"He doesn't have his number. But we have you, and he's staying with you." Isaac clarifies. 

"Oh..What if I refuse?" Cora asks.

"Um.." Isaac laughs "Why would you do that?"

"Cause I'm in charge." She jokes. "Let me talk to him first okay."

"Alright fine."

"Hey, what happened to my 'I love you'?" She says before Isaac has a chance to pass the phone to Jackson.

"I'm sorry. Goodnight Cora. I love you." Isaac says smiling.

"Jackson here, lovebirds." He says to Cora.

"Look I'm going to get to the point. If you're hoping Stiles will join your relationship, then you should just abandon that very thought. He's too awesome of a person to be shared. If I was you I'd be possessive as fuck towards him because he's really one of a kind type of a guy and if you dare hurt him, Scott, Erica and I will fuck you up. Understand, Pretty boy?"  
Cora finishes.

"Yep. Loud and clear." Jackson replies a little shaken. 

"Okay then!" She says cheerfully. Walking from her bedroom to the living room where Stiles and Scott were playing some video game. 

Cora hands Stiles the phone. "It's for you."

Stiles is confused but shyly says "Hello?".

"Hey. It's Model Boy." Jackson answers. 

"Oh hey." Stiles says without as much enthusiasm. He can't help it but feel let down.. Jackson didn't let him down. Not really. But Stiles' very own heart is what let's him down. He expected too much. 

Jackson frowns at his tone. 

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So what's up?" 

"Nothing.. Um did you come up with a song we could cover?"

"Um no actually I haven't given it much thought." Stiles admits.

"That's alright. We can come up with something tomorrow. I'll um come pick you up." Jackson says but it's uncertainty makes it sound more like a question.

"Yeah, okay." Stiles says.


	9. I Like You

'You're gone and I gotta stay high all the time to keep you off my mind...Gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you...Can't go home again. I need someone to numb the pain. You're gone and I gotta stay high'

Habits by Tove Lo was playing through Jackson's speakers as he and Stiles were driving back to his place. They made small talk every now and then but there was still an awkward tension. 

They arrived to his house. Jackson opened the door, holding it open for Stiles to walk in. Shouts of male voices could be heard towards the living room. Stiles eyebrows rose and looked at Jackson who walked to direction of the noise. Stiles followed.

In the living room was Isaac and a guy around he and Jackson's age...Maybe a year or two older playing a video game. 

"Damn it!" Isaac shouts as his player dies. The guy next to him laughs and finally regards Stiles and Jackson's presence. 

"Oh, hey man!" The guy greets Jackson and eyes Stiles.

"Hey. I didn't know you were stopping by." Jackson says.

"Yeah, well I'm in town for a few weeks and I just thought I'd see my fav bros." 'Guy' answers while smirking at Isaac whose glaring at him.

"Stiles." Jackson calls to him, reminding him his presence wasn't forgotten. "This is Dylan Thomas. Dylan, meet Stiles." 

The two strangers greet each other in smiles and hey. Jackson freezes as a look passes his features. 

"You okay?" Dylan asks, voicing Stiles and Isaac concern.

"I just realized how much you both look alike." Jackson says in amazement. 

At that Dylan and Stiles look at each other. Really taking time to see the similarity that Jackson sees. Isaac examines also. Stiles raises an eyebrow. "Um..I don't see it." 

"Yeah. I don't either." Dylan says.

"You guys are joking right. You could've been identical twins that were separated at birth for God-sakes!" Jackson says turning to Isaac for back up.

Isaac shrugs, "I guess, if one were to squint a little." 

Dylan and Stiles laugh at Isaac's comment while Jackson can't help feel annoyed. The resemblance between them were scarily uncanny. He was surprised he didn't realize it before. 'How could he be the only one that saw it?!'

"Bro! I can't believe I found you after all these years!" Dylan says dramatically, pulling Stiles in an embrace while making fake crying noises. 

Stiles sniffles, patting Dylan's back. "Reunited and it feels so good." 

"You both could go to hell." Jackson says. 

They laugh and Isaac snickers.

Jackson walks up to the two that have their arms around each others necks. Pulls Stiles away. "C'mon, let's get to work on this cover. We'll be upstairs, try to keep it down."

While walking into Jackson's room Stiles says "I like him." Jackson turns his head to face him. Studying him. "Yeah..he's a cool guy."

Stiles' eyes took in his room. Grey walls with a few sport posters. A lot of trophies and medals. It felt very Jackson like. 

"Sit." Jackson says unforced. Pointing on his bed. Taking a seat for himself on the wheeled chair in front of his lap top. 

Stiles stares at the bed for a while. It's just a bed. A bed the subject of his desires sleep in. Fucks in. Why in the world did it seem a little personal. It was no big deal. He was making things too complicated for no freaking reason. 

He sits down as Jackson was looking up whatever online. "Do you want to do it on something current or pass?" 

"I don't know. I wanna do something catchy though." 

"Like what?"

Stiles shrugs "Bang Bang by Ariana Grande. It's catchy and popular right now. I could totally do the rap part, with a tweak of words here and there."

Jackson laughs "Maybe it should be something by Jay Z then."

"What are you doing?" Stiles finally asks.

Jackson faces him and grins.  
Faces back to the screen and looks at the camera that's now recording. "Hey guys! I know I haven't posted anything in a while. I've been busy but you guys know I love you all right?" 

He smiles at the camera knowing that his fans would swoon. "Anyway sorry. Wait..." He stops like he's thinking about something. "I think that YouTuber.. um the one with the funny name. What was it?.. Oh yeah, Stiles, hasn't been on this either. I think I might know why."

He turns to Stiles who rushes in front of the screen. "Hey Guys! Whaddup!"  
And it's like the Scream from 'Scary Movie'.

"I think their freaking out." Jackson says to Stiles who nods, "I can practically hear the screams." 

"Wanna do the honors?" Jackson asks.

"So we've heard your cries, pleas, read the countless comments and we're here to answer them." He says dramatically taking a pause to cause suspense. "We're gonna collaborate! On what song? We have no idea yet, so you all can drop down suggestions, thanks." 

He looks at Jackson "Anything I forgot?" 

"Nah, I think you covered it." He nods.  
"Well that is all folks. We love you! Bye."

"Adios!" Stiles says to the camera before Jackson turns it off. 

"They're gonna die." Stiles laughs. Knowing just how their fans must be taking the surprise. 

Jackson smiles and walks in front of Sties, who takes a step back. Jackson frowns.

Stiles sighs. "I would really appreciate if you'd stop doing things like this." He moves his hand from Jackson to himself. 

"Why?" Jackson asks confused. "I thought- No, I'm pretty sure I didn't read it wrong. There's something between us."

Stiles could deny it but what would be the point.."Yeah, there is something but that doesn't matter. I know you and your girlfriend have this thing where you can choose someone to enter the relationship, which is great and all but I'm not suit up for that. And from the vibe I got from Lydia that time we met, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want me to. Unless she's okay with it cause you want to-

Jackson interrupts him with a kiss. 

"Okay. You see this is what I mean! You can't do this to me!" Stiles says pushing Jackson back. 

"We broke up." Jackson says.

Brown eyes stare at Jackson. Surly Stiles misheard him. "What?"

"Lydia and I broke up."

..."Why?" 

"Isn't it obvious? You."

"What, she didn't want me to join and you did so it ended?"

He couldn't help it but he had to know the reason.

"No. She'd be fine with you if we ever went in that direction. She's not the bitch that she seems to be but that's not the reason we broke up. I wouldn't want you to join. I wanted you for myself..You're not the only one that can be jealous." 

"If you're the jealous type, how can you share Lydia?" Stiles asks

"It's different between me and her. We..Know each other. Better than anyone else."

"So, why do you want to let go of that for me?" 

"Because I like you. I like that you're strange, awkward, funny, cute. I like you Stiles. "

Stiles pauses to take that in. Jackson and Lydia had a close trusted relationship which he didn't doubt involved some type love but model boy would sacrifice that for him? Just because he liked him.. WTF. That made no sense! 

Stiles thought only shit like this happened to older people and in teenage drama shows. The person willing to leave their love for temptation. Stiles wasn't tempting. 

The sound of footsteps and the appearance of Isaac broke the silence in the room. "We're ordering pizza. You guys want?" 

Stiles nods a yes, takes a quick glance at Jackson then excuses himself pass Isaac, heading downstairs. 

"What happened?" Isaac asks concerned.

"I honestly don't know." Jackson sighs, heading downstairs with Isaac behind. 

The pizza arrives. Pepperoni for Isaac, extra cheese for Dylan, pineapple for Jackson and sausage for Stiles.

They eat while watching a football game. Everyone can feel the tension but no one speaks of it. Dylan and Isaac try to make small talk with Stiles and Jackson. 

"It's getting late. Can you drive me back now?" Stiles asks Jackson. 

"Yeah, whatever." Jackson replies getting up to get his keys that's near the door. 

"Well it was nice to meet you bro." Dylan says fist pounding his goodbye. 

"See you around Stiles." Isaac gives him a one arm hug.

Jackson leaves, leaving the door open, which Stiles closes on his way out. 

The car ride back is silent. And it's till they reach the condo that Jackson speaks.  
"I just don't get you? Isn't me telling you I wanted you- that I like you, what you wanted?"

"It is.. It's just, I wasn't expecting it and don't understand it."

"Why?" Jackson questions facing him.

"Cause who leaves a relationship with someone they clearly love and trust for someone they just met and like?"

"We do love each other but it's like..Best friends with benefits. It's more about being one another's rock for emotional stability and of course the physical aspect but.. I don't know how to explain it. Except that with you I feel more of a romantic pull. Do you get it now?"

Stiles nods understanding him fully now. He leans forward towards Jackson, a little unsure. But Jackson leans in also and they kiss, until their kiss is of smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jackson whispers. 

Stiles kisses him again. "Okay, Model boy." 

Stiles gets out of the Porsche, walks up to the door of the condo and waves at Jackson before heading inside. 

Once inside he hears the sound of his car leave. He beams. He would tell Scott all about it but he's passed out on the couch so Stiles makes his way to Cora's bedroom. Her door is open and she's on her bed reading something off her Kindle. 

He walks in and sits on her bed. She faces him. "Seeing by the look on your face, things went well." 

"Uh huh." 

Cora moves over a little for him to lie down. And he tells her in details about his day.

They end up falling asleep.


	10. ALS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' challenge is inspired by Matthew Gray Gubler's ALS challenge cause I thought it was cute...Well I find most things MGG does cute...And I figured someone should give Stiles the 'don't break his heart warning' like Cora had. I mean it's only fair.

At Jackson Whittemore's Barbecue 

There was never a dull moment in Jackson's life. Well that's what it seemed to Stiles. Model Boy had photoshoots, commercials, and days to be on set for movies or shows. His parents were busy and rarely home which meant to most teenagers parties and wild nights but Jackson wasn't like that. Sure the first night he came to Beacon Hills, Jackson was having a mild Party X event but things have been mellow since then. 

Stiles bit into his burger. Jackson, Dylan, Scott, Isaac and some other guys were playing soccer. Stiles decided to opt out. He was athletically challenged and there was no way he was going to embarrass himself so soon to his now boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. It felt strange but also made him smile. 

Out of the blue Lydia was right in front of him. Looking as beautiful as ever. Strawberry blond hair in a fishtail braid. A romper that showed her creamy long legs. She was holding a pitch with a pinkish drink inside. She took the empty cup that recently held Mountain Dew and poured the drink. Not saying a word to each other.

Stiles wasn't sure what was going on. Was this a piece offering? Did this have poison? That wouldn't make sense since Stiles is surly not the only one to be drinking this. And he wouldn't take her for being evil to do so.

He took the drink. "Thanks." He says shyly. 

"It's just a drink. If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here right now." It's meant to be a joke. Right? 

Stiles takes a sip. And it's soo good! There's some alcohol in it but it's sweet enough to not mind but it's also not too sweet. She smiles. 

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." She sticks out her well manicured hand out to him. "Hi, I'm Lydia." Stiles smiles a goofy smiles and takes her hand to shake. "Hi." He replies. 

"You look innocent and all but looks can be deceiving. He likes you so be good to him or else." She stops letting him fill in the blank. Was she not kidding about if she wanted him dead thing? 

She smiles sweetly and Stiles finds it lovely and a little scary at the same time. 

Jackson walks up to them then. "Hey." 

"Hey" Lydia takes the pitch and gives Jackson a quick peck on the cheek. It's not to get to Stiles and he knows this which is why it doesn't. 

"Everything okay?" Jackson asks Stiles as Lydia leaves. 

Stiles laughs. "You're ex just gave me that 'better not break his heart warning'. I mean me! If anyone was to hurt the other in this- not saying it'll happen- but it would be you." 

Jackson pulls the chair that Lydia was previously sitting in and sets it right next to Stiles. "Why me?! I'd be just as deeply invested as you would be."

"I just feel like you'd get bored at some point."

"Of you?" Jackson asks like it's the most ridiculous thing ever. And Stiles can't help smile because of this. "I honestly don't see how that could ever happen." 

"Whittemore! Are you gonna do this or not?" Tyler, Dylan's best friend shouts out to the two. 

Dylan walks up to them "Hey Stiles." 

"Hey Bro." Stiles replies then faces Jackson. "Gonna do what?" He asks.

"The ALS challenge." 

Stiles grins cause seeing Jackson get ice cold water on him sounds fun. _Should it though_? 

Jackson sees this as he gets up. Stiles follows and joins everyone that's waiting for the challenge. 

Isaac takes his iPad and begins recording. "Hello guys." Jackson waves into the camera. "I've accepted the ALS challenge from T-Pose and I nominate my manager Paul, Coach Finstock," the crowd  laughs "who is going to most definitely kill me with running laps. Mr. Harrison" the crowd laughs again, more people this time since almost everyone here is from Beacon Hills High. One guy shouts "Man! You have a death wish!"

"And finally" Jackson turns his head to Stiles with a mischievous glee in his eyes. Stiles knows exactly what he's thinking. He's gonna get him back for grinning so hard when he found out Jackson was gonna get soaked.

"I nominate Stiles Stilinksi." Jackson finishes smirking. Suddenly Tyler takes the bucket and pours the cold water on Jackson. 

"Ahh!" He shouts and everyone is laughing. Isaac stops recording the video. 

Dylan throws Jackson a towel which of course he catches then walks up to Stiles. It could have been a scene straight out of a porn video. It was that unbelievingly sexy. 

Stiles stares at Jackson's wet body. He can't help it. The way the white tee shirt sticks to his chest where the form of his abs is very visible. They way the droplets fall from his hair. How wet his eyelashes are and how his lips glistens. Stiles is hypnotized.

Jackson smirks."Like what you see?"

Stiles nods "Very much." Jackson grins, takes the towel and wraps it behind Stiles, pulling his body flush to his.

"Good... Cause you're next and I can't wait to see you soaked." 

Stiles shakes his head. He likes a part of what he hears but he rather donate and skip the getting ice cold water thrown on him. 

"C'mon it's fun. Plus it's like 90 something out here. You'll warm up." He looks at Stiles with the same mischievous look as before. "I promise. I'll help."  

And yup! Having cold water thrown on him sounds great after that cause he kind of needs a cold shower anyway. _Why was his boyfriend so hot and flirt_!

Jackson must have saw this cause on his face was a smug smirk. "T-Pose! Fill up another bucket." 

"I don't like you anymore." Stiles says.

"Yeah, sure you don't." 

Everyone crowded once more this time to watch Stiles. "I challenge Scott of course. Ice Cube, Ice T, Isacc-"

"What?!" Isaac asks. Jackson laughs.

"Yup. Sorry dude but just because your behind the cam doesn't mean you're safe. Vanilla Ice and Dylan." 

At hearing this, Dylan helps Tyler pour the bucket over Stiles head.

"Oh my God!" Stiles yells at the shock of cold water upon his warm skin. He shivers and Jackson hands him a towel.

"Now, see it wasn't that bad."

"Whatever. You have a deal to uphold Model Boy."

"I know baby."

The word should not have affected him as much as it did. 

An hour later 

"Go on a date with me tomorrow." Jackson says.

"Wow, aren't you the gentlemen." Stiles replies sarcastically. 

Jackson rolls his eyes. "Stiles. Babe would you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Stiles knows by the tone of Jackson's voice he is partially making fun of the way he's asking him out. 

"Now, that wasn't so bad." Stiles says , coping Jackson's response to when he finished the challenge earlier. 

"Is that a yes or no?" 

"Like you don't already know my answer. It's a yes Model Boy."

Jackson smiles "Alright, I'll pick you up at six."

 

Back at the Condo

Cora, Scott were watching a movie while Stiles cooking something. He was fine doing it alone, things ran more smoothly.

The lock tuns and surprisingly a girl walks in instead. Everyone freezes then Derek walks in right behind her. 

"Hey guys. This is Braeden." Derek's smiling and Stiles tries to remember the last time he's done that.. _Looks like he took my advice._

"Hello." She greets smiling. 

"This is my sister Cora, my brother Scott and-

"God you're beautiful." Stiles says to Braeden, interrupting Derek. Braeden grins at him. "What are you doing with him?" Stiles asks. It's a joke. But he sees Derek's facial expression flash to being grumpy cat then to friendly smiley Derek in just a few seconds.

"This is Stiles." Derek resumes an a unpleasant tone and Stiles wants to laugh.  

"Yup! I'm Stiles, the one and only."

"That smells delicious." Braeden says.

"Aww thanks. It's almost done." Stiles replies.

"I would love to try some but we've just ate." 

"I'll save you some." Stiles promises. 

"Aww, thank you handsome."

"Can you two quit the flirting. I mean, I am right here." Derek says a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry Derek. I can't help being a babe magnet." Stiles replies.

Braeden laughs and wraps her arms around Derek. 

When the food is done and their eating with the exception of Braeden and Derek. She asks "Where'd you learn how to cook?"

"From the best of course! My mom."

It was obvious to Scott and Derek that Cora and Braeden's hearts had melted from that response. 

They continued asking questions, telling embarrassing stories about Derek. They all secretly agreed they liked her. She seemed good for Derek.

 Braeden and Derek went to his room and Cora to hers. 

Scott had dish duty so Stiles just lied down and waited for sleep. He was anxious and really excited about his date with Model Boy tomorrow. 


	11. Like Comic Con just not as Cool

"You're a jerk!" Stiles says loud enough to be heard amongst conversations and music.

"How am I a jerk?" Jackson questions. "I've brought you to dork Heaven." And for some strange reason Stiles was reminded of Castiel letting Dean know he's the one who pulled him from hell. That he should be grateful.

Stiles pushes him lightly. "Don't act like you're not one of us. You're just as much of a dork as that guy" pointing towards a guy dressed as a Dothraki.

Jackson chuckles he liked 'Game of Thrones' but he wouldn't dress- okay maybe he might. It just depended on the character. "Okay so now I'm a dork. I thought I was a jerk?"

"You're both. The jerk part is because really you bring me to a convention without telling me days in advance to plan a costume. That's not cool." Stiles pouts.

Jackson rolls his eyes "I'm sorry. I should have ruined the surprise of our first date just so you'd be wearing some superhero costume."

"The sarcasm is not helping."

"Babe, you don't need a costume. There are..Okay so almost everyone here is in costume but baby, you really don't need one in order to have a good time."

"Says the guy who really doesn't need one. Abercrombie Model Boy."

"Stiles, if it really bugs you this much, we can go buy something. I'm sure we can find a store that still has costumes." Stiles considers it then sighs. "No. It's fine. Next time we go to a convention, I'll have something. But out of curiosity, who would you be as?"

Jackson pauses "The Arrow"

"I can see that. The guy is so.. I love those shirtless work out scenes" Jackson gives him an annoyed look. "As well as those badass kicking villains asses scenes of course." He adds. "I can see you doing that. Dressed like that. Maybe in a different color though-Red!..Not trying to jump the gun and scare you but if we ever do a role play thing in bed you could add that as the first."

"Okay." Jackson agrees, completely serious. He is not troubled by this at all. He knows by now that Stiles is a 'say whatever comes to mind' type of guy. He's prepared.

"So you're really like one of those nerds that create their own costumes." Jackson says.

"Most times, Yeah. I actually take pride in that. It takes a lot of work to bring a vision to life and when I create the perfect, almost identical to marvel or something, I get this sense of accomplishment."

Jackson just stares at him "Gosh, I'm actually dating an ultimate nerd." He says to himself.

"Yup you are. Makes you horny doesn't it?" Stiles says with a smirk. He's joking. He feels comfortable enough to do so with Jackson but the way Jackson looks at him wipes his smirk off and makes him look down at Jackson's front.

 _Seriously_? _He gets turned on by me geeking out_. _Cool_. "This just got better." He teases.

"So who or what would you come as?" Jackson asks, trying to ignore the obvious.

"I don't know who or what I would _come_ as. That's why there's planning." Stiles replies with light touches that never linger. Jackson closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in then out. ' _Greenberg, Finstock, his grandmother. His grandmother and grandfather together_.. That does it. When he's calmed down he says "You suck."

Stiles laughs standing right in front of him. Licks his lips, which has Jackson eyes glued. Stiles bites the bottom before saying "I don't think that image of me is gonna help you out in this situation, babe."

And yup, the only way he's gonna get rid of this problem now is fixing it at hand. Literally. "I..I'll be right back." Jackson says as he heads to the bathroom. Before he can go, Stiles wraps a hand around his left wrist. "Are you sure you don't want me to tag along? I can help out." He asks innocently. Jackson whimpers because _fuck_.

Who would have thought he was such a fucking TEASE! He wants to say 'fuck you' but the way Stiles can change his words might not be the best idea right now. So he decides to ignore the comment and keep walking towards the bathroom.

When he's back he finds Stiles is  talking to three 'people' in costumes. Jackson can't even figure out who they are trying to look as. "Hey." He says standing beside Stiles. Stiles suddenly grins from ear to ear. Jackson knows it because Stiles realizes just what he is capable of when it comes to getting Jackson turned on.

"Damn, you're hot." The girl out of the trio that Stiles was talking to says, staring at Jackson. Stiles' smile falters a bit but he replies "He is isn't he." Jackson reaches for his hand. "Thank you." He says to the girl.

"Well glad to meet you man." One of the guys says. "Same." Stiles says waving as they all leave.

When they're gone Stiles faces Jackson, interlacing their fingers. His left hand with Jackson's right. Knowing what that hand was doing just a few moments ago. "Had fun?"

Jackson presses his lips together. "I'll get you back for that, don't worry." Stiles laughs a little worried now. "That was totally accidental."

"You asked if I wanted you to tag along." Jackson points out. Stiles is silent. He did ask that. "Okay so I was having a little fun with your discomfort. But you did it to me the first time we met at your party." Stiles defends.

"I flirted not teased until you got sexually frustrated."

"Aww baby. I'm sorry." Jackson rolls his eyes "Yeah..you will be."

"I can't help the thoughts of some gay 50 Shades of Gray shit. That's not what you have in mind right?"

"No..Maybe? I'm not sure."

"I'm not sure on how I'd like to be tied or whatever. I mean I've thought about it."

"Stiles, I'm going to get you back for making me have to jack off in a nerd convention bathroom. Not tie you or handcuff you..This is just our first date."

"Yeah..Thanks for that by the way."

Jackson smiles "It wasn't that difficult. I mean you're the first one I had to come up with an out of the box date for, but it wasn't a problem."

"Oh, so where do you usually take your fist dates and why am I different?"

"Places...Picnics on rooftops, dancing, to Broadway, movies etc. It all depends on the persons personality or interest. I made this our first date because it felt more like you. It reflected the personality I met."

"Picnics on rooftops?"

"Yeah. I can do some cheesy Ryan Gosling from the 'Notebook' type of shit." Stiles chuckles.

"What's the story with that one? It sounds like you cared a little more about how the date would go."

"The girl I was with at that time was really something. Like down to earth, smart, socially awkward-I think you two might get along. Anyway, she almost turned me down when I asked her out so I couldn't help bring out my romantic side when she agreed." Stiles listens. He wants to know more about this girl. About what happened. Why it ended?

"I'm assuming she was before Lydia. So what happened?"

"Actually Michelle and I always had this comfortable thing but it was when Lyd and I broke up, that I decided to give her a chance."

"And..?"

"A friend of mine without me or Michelle knowing, was head over heels in love with her. I guess he was trying to win her heart when I came into the picture."

"Stop doing that. Tell me the whole story. I'm curious to know what happened? Did she cheat?" 

"No, she didn't but my friendship with the guy was on edge. She would hang out with us and he couldn't stand to be around knowing that she was mine. He's a real good guy though and after we had it out, he came clean about how much it was killing him. I loved her, cause we got along great and our relationship never felt forced but I wasn't in love with her. Not like he was. So I broke it off. She didn't understand why, while I was trying to get the guy to just grow a pair and ask her out. He finally did and they just celebrated their second anniversary."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Dylan kinda owes me big time for that." Stiles eyes go huge.

"The guy is Dylan?!" Jackson laughs.

"Yup, I'm the reason your long lost bro is with the love of his life. I'm totally gonna be made best man when they get married in the future." Now it's Stiles' turn to  laugh "Good luck with that. I think you have some serious competition by the name of T-Pose."

"Thanks for having faith in me." Jackson says sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry but it's the truth. If anything I would have thought they'd get hitched." Jackson laughs.

"Michelle and I joke about that all the time."

"Nice how you two are still close."

"She's a great friend. I'm serious about the 'you two would get along' thing."

"Then I can't wait to meet her.. Do I get to decide our second date?"

Jackson shrugs "If you want to. Do you have something in mind?"

"Yes, strip club." Jackson laughs they're both too young but he entertains the idea."Male or female strippers?"

"Female. I mean, yeah, Magic Mike was nice but in reality most male strippers don't look as good as Channing or Matt Bomer."

"Seriously Stiles, talking about how hot you think or get about certain people while I'm around is not necessary.. Or appreciated."

"You do know that I want you, right? Like, it still amazes me that we're actually dating. I can fanboy about all these guys or occasionally girls but you're the current leading role of my every fantasy. Like, if I was ever to choose between you or Channing, I'd choose you in a heartbeat."

Jax smiles "Of course you would. Look at me, I'm everyone's type."

"Glad I could _blow_ your ego babe."

Jackson drops the smile. "We're not doing this again _babe_." Referring to the problem that had to be taken care of earlier.

Stiles smirks. _Power felt good_.


	12. Get To Know

Stiles and Jackson were still on their date. The convention had ended a few hours ago and they decided to go grab something to eat at some fast food joint.

The remix to Summertime Sadness was playing and Stiles bobbed his head along, taking another bite of his burger then popping in some fries. Jackson ate his pasta, glancing at the flat screen that was playing a football game.

When the commercials came on, Jackson took two of Stiles' fries before Stiles had a chance to swat his hand away-which is uncalled for. Stiles pouts and Jackson grins.. _He's lucky he's so cute. And that he's mine._

"So, our first date okay?" Jackson ask, curious. Stiles didn't seem like an over the top guy that Jackson will have to impress but just for that itself Jackson wanted to please him.

"Yeah it's great! Honestly I haven't had much to go by but this is really nice. Thank you." Stiles says.

"Just one of the many." Jackson promises. As long as Stiles was his, there would be dates. "It's you I should be thanking, for actually agreeing."

Stiles smiles. He knows Jackson was good at this sort of thing. Knowing just what to say to make his date swoon. It was working cause Stiles found himself speechless only able to smile...This was so chick flick.

Stiles drums his index fingers on the table. "Let's get to know each other. I feel like every time we get together we never discuss the important things." 

"Alright. Let's share. I was born in Texas moved here when I was five. You already met my little brother..My parents travel a lot for business. My father's a lawyer, mom's an event coordinator for like festivals, celeb parties, fashion shows, etcetera. Lydia admires her..Um, I got started in the modeling biz cause mom thought I was quite handsome and took me to a modeling audition when I was seven. From then I went on to shooting commercials and now we're here.. Got some pictures I can show you later of those modeling days. Drake's 'Started from the bottom' couldn't be more true. Your turn."

"Wow..Um okay. I'm the second child. I have an older sister, Emily, she's three years older. My first name is ridiculous and I might never tell you it. I was born in New Jersey. My dad's in the police department and mom's a real estate agent. I'm a huge Mets fan. I can play the piano and drums. I'm in a band with my best friend. We've known each other since like elementary maybe even before that in kindergarten, playing in the sandbox or something. I'm exaggerating but point is We've known each other for a while and we're basically brothers..I used to want to be a superhero and who knows maybe it'll actually happen someday..I do comic skits on YouTube because I like making people laugh. It's the closest I'll ever be to being an actor though."

"Shame, I'm pretty sure you'd be great at that too." Jackson comments. "Let's keep going. What's your favorite color? What occupation do you wish to have? What college are you planning on attending? If you can travel anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Favorite color is red but blue is a close second. Actually sky blue is my Jeeps color back home. Dream job would be being Batman- but realistically criminal analyst or something like that. Dream college is Emeth University but I'd be okay with John Jay. And about the last one, most likely Spain. What about you?" 

Jackson is about to reply when he spots the waitress coming over to the table for the bill. Jackson takes out his credit card while Stiles protest that he doesn't have to pay for him. 

"This is a date, right?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah."

"Then let me treat you as my date. If it makes you feel better, you can pay on our next date, okay?"

Stiles lets out a sigh and a "Fine." Jackson hands the waitress whose smiling from their cuteness, the credit card. When she walks away Stiles reminds Jackson it's his turn to answer.

"Favorite color's blue. Wanna attend Alfred State or Greenwood. I actually fell in love with directing a while back and I would love to do that. Like the projects or movies I'd work on would be about important things. Such as of Progeria, rape, homelessness, racism. You know, just shinning light and giving a voice."

Stiles looks at him stunned. Was this the same guy he called model boy? 

From the look Stiles was giving him, he said "I know. When I tell people this they give me the same look." He shrugs.

"It's just..I wasn't expecting that." Stiles says.

The waitress comes back and hands Jackson his card. "Um I'm sorry. This is a little unprofessional but can I get your autograph please?" The waitress, Aryn, asks holding the note pad she uses to write down orders.

Jackson gives her his heartthrob smile while taking the notepad and pen from her.

"I wanted to ask you this earlier but..If I'd let you leave here without proof that I actually met you, I might actually die." 

Jackson chuckles. 

"I don't wanna sound like creep or anything but I loved you in 'Money Grabber', 'Life Support' and the recent photo-shoot you did in 'Teen Vogue'." The waitress continues as Jackson writes something sweet with his name signed under.

Aryn smiles apologetically towards Stiles for interrupting his date. Stiles smiles warmly back because he's okay with this. She seemed nice.

"It's cool." Jackson reassures her, handing her back the notepad and pen. "I really appreciate the love." 

She grins like Jackson just made her night and waves them bye.

"That was cute." Stiles says.

"Yeah. The fact that stuff like that actually happens to me is still unbelievable." Jackson replies.

"You didn't seem like you were finished." Stiles says referring to what they were talking about before the waitress came back. 

"Oh yeah..Certain people have this idea that I don't care about things I don't personally have to deal with, which is far from the truth. I'm grateful for the life I have and if I can give back to the less fortunate then why not?"

"Like, are you real?" Stiles asks cause ' _Wow. How can someone be so amazing_." 

Jackson smiles. Looks down at his watch and says "We should start heading home. C'mon." 

They leave. A few blocks away while heading back to Jackson's car, Jackson's left hand finds Stiles right and interlaces their fingers. 

The smile on Stiles' face fades slowly when he spots a couple of strangers looking at him and Jackson in disgust. A part of Stiles wanted to laugh because it's freaking 2014 for fucks sake! 'Some boys like boys' it's not a big deal. Another part feels anger. Like telling them all to fuck themselves. And just a small part feels hurt. They don't need to agree or like his sexuality but getting respect would be nice. Not being stared at would be appreciated. Jackson realizes this. Squeezes Stiles hand and says "Let em stare."

In the car

Jackson and Stiles sat in the car silent. Jackson hadn't started the car yet instead he just stared at Stiles who was lost in his head. 

"You okay?" Jackson asked softly. 

Stiles nods, sighs "There's always gonna be people like that. With their heads so far up their ass, so far in the closet that they're in denial. Those people so stuck in their ways.."

"I know."

"I just.." Stiles shakes his head. "Sometimes I forget that things are not as simple as I'd want them to be.. That even though there is some progress, people like that won't ever change." 

"Hey, don't let them ruin our date. What they think and believe doesn't matter. People are entitled to love who they want. Black, white, girl boy.. Not everyone in the world sees 'love' the way they do." Jackson says. 

"I'm bi, by the way. Realized this around freshman year, being equally attracted to both sexes.. The people I have around are cool with it. I don't feel ashamed about it and I have them to thank for that but there are people that are surrounded by homophobes. They can't be themselves. Living in fear. It's upsetting."

"I don't really like putting a label on my sexuality but I'm fluid..Sophomore year a rumor was spread about me and this guy I had a crush on. He was straight but people started asking me about my sexuality.. Like you, I have people that accept me but I can tell some people only 'act' around me."

Jackson drives Stiles 'home'. 

They arrive and Jackson parks the car in front of the condo.

Stiles looks at him. "I really enjoyed our date." He wanted him to know.

Jackson smiles, leans forward and before he covers Stiles lips with his own he whispers "I'm glad you did." 

When they pull away, Stiles opens the passenger door spares a final glance at Jackson and says "Call me when you get home."

Jackson nods and Stiles gets out and heads inside. 

Stiles walks into the house and finds Scott and Cora watching TV. He greets them and they greet him back and ask how the date went. Stiles promises to tell them after he's takes a shower and calls his folks.

Jackson calls as he's getting dressed. They talk for a bit. About nothing heavy and then they both say goodnight.

 

On the phone with his parents

Stiles was in Cora's room, on the phone with his parents. Cora and Scott were still in the living room letting Stiles discuss whatever he had to with his parents.

It's not like Stiles couldn't speak to his parents about _this_ while being in the same room with Cora and Scott but he just needed to be alone for this.   


The Stilinski's talked. His parents had him on speaker so all three members could speak to him. They asked how he was, asked about the McCall-Hale siblings, let him know of the little things in their lives, his sister told him they missed him.

Stiles told them how he and the McCall-Hale siblings were fine. Told them about his date with Jackson and about the disgusted looks he received from strangers. 

His mother made comforting comments, Emily insulted them and his dad reminded him he was loved. That there was nothing wrong with him. 

"I..I." Stiles couldn't get the words out.. He couldn't find the right words to let them know just how much their love and support meant to him. How he didn't know how he would deal if he didn't have it.

"Thank you." His voice cracks and he can feel his eyes are starting to water. 

"It's okay." He hears his mother say.

Stiles nods even though they can't see him. 

 


	13. THE COVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ: Please listen to the 'Thong Song' while reading this chapter... I tried not putting all the lyrics in this cause I dislike when fanfics have that but this is the cover..so Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the kudos so keep them up please :)

Jackson and Stiles had decided the night before through texting on what song to cover. It was going to be Sisqo's 'Thong Song'. The song was perfect for the summer. It was upbeat enough that it made people (and Stiles- who was planning on twerking for the vid) want to dance. It also had some good vocal notes that fit Jackson's vocal skills.

Still, Jackson planned on making it known to their fans that even though this song is about females in thongs, he and Stiles respect women and their decision on whatever they wanted to wear or do to their bodies. He felt he had to make this clear so there wasn't any trouble later. They were just teenagers doing a cover on a awesome song.

The next day while Jackson and Isaac come over to the condo, Stiles and Jackson sit on the stools near the island sorting out which verses they would sing and practicing it out to hear how it sounds with the instrumental that Jackson had on his Mac.

"You know what would make this really cool?" Stiles asks Jackson.

"What?" Model boy replies, curious.

"Having backup dancers and like visual effects to make it look like an actual music video! Dude it'd be so sick! Right Scott?" Stiles exclaims.

"Yeah dude, that would be.. But didn't you two say you wanted to do the cover either today or tomorrow? Getting dancers and coming up with a dance is gonna take some time."

"I agree." Cora says, cuddling with Isaac on the couch. "And your fans have been waiting a while."

Stiles rolls his eyes annoyed but he hasn't given up on the thought just yet.

"We don't need professional dancers. We have you guys!"

"What?" Says Cora

"C'mon! You guys could just dance in the background. You know! Have a good time while were singing. Shooting that wouldn't take long and Isaac is great with cameras. He could record us."

"And we could shoot the vid in a dance studio if you guys would like. It's not far." Jackson adds, totally on board with the idea.

Isaac turns his head to face them and shrugs "I wouldn't mind but a video of you guys just in the studio dancing can get boring fast. I can add some barbecue footage to the vid to make it more interesting. I mean it does have people in swimwear dancing so it'd fit."

"Great! So it's a plan then! Tomorrow we can get it done." Says Stiles. "Jax, get Dylan, Michelle, T-Pose and Lydia to come. The more the merrier."

Cora sighs "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

Stiles gets up, walks beside Cora on the couch and slouches down. Laying his head on hers. "Stop acting like you don't like the idea of being in a music vid with us."

Cora rolls her eyes but doesn't deny it. "I'll get Cora and Boyd."

** Cover Day **

Jackson drives with Stiles, Dylan and Scott. There isn't enough room in the car and even though T-Pose offers to ride with Boyd so Michelle and Dylan can ride together, Lydia drags Michelle away to Boyd's car. Lydia wasn't close friends with Cora and Erica as much as she was with Michelle. She needed Michelle to talk to on the ride to the dance studio. It's not like Dylan was never gonna see her again. Lydia sees Michelle pout. "Oh stop! Distance makes the heart grow fonder."

They arrive at the studio. It's huge. The polished wooded floor is dented, there's a wall covered with mirrors for dancers to see their dance routines. Lydia's already in front of one applying make up. But she wasn't the only one that wanted to look good for the video. Cora and Erica were fixing their outfits and hair also.

Lydia's wiped away her eyeshadow a second time.

"Why not get Jackson to do it?" Michelle jokes while fluffing out her kinky afro.

Lydia spares a moment to glare at her in the mirror and Michelle laughs.

Isaac sets up the video equipment. Boyd and Dylan worked on fixing the speakers up with Jackson's laptop to play the instrumental.

For whatever reason,Scott decides to take off his shirt for the video. From the looks he gets, he raises his eyebrows and says "What?"

There's laughter. "Scott is being shirtless really necessary?" Cora asks.

"What's the point of working out for abs if no ones gonna see them?" Scott replies.

Jackson smiles "He's got a point." Then he takes off his own shirt.

"Seriously? What, are we suppose to all go shirtless now?" Stiles says referring to the rest of the guys. "I mean not all of us look like-

"Shut up. You're hot with or without a shirt."

"Yeah cause my boyfriend saying it must be true." Stiles says sarcastically.

Jackson rolls his eyes, walks up to Stiles and grabs him to the bathroom and locks the door.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asks.

Jackson answers by moving closer to him until they're chest to chest. Face to face. "I'm not lying or only saying it cause you're mine. You're ridiculously good looking."

Jackson kisses him, passionately. "You do things to me." He confesses inbetween. "You're-so-fucking-hot." Jackson continues, lifting the hem of Stiles shirt and caress his chest. Stiles moans.

Suddenly there's knocking on the door. "Are we gonna do this video or nah?" Erica shouts to them.

Jackson steps away from Stiles who frowns. "C'mon we got a cover to shoot." Jackson says as he unlocks and opens the door. 

Jackson grabs his shirt to put it back on when Stiles takes it away from him. 

Stiles smirks at Jackson's confused expression. "Guys are shirtless right?" Then he pulls his shirt off.

Jackson grins as Boyd, Dylan and T-Pose take off theirs. 

** A few minutes later **

As planned Jackson makes it clear they are pro feminism before they start singing.

 **Jackson** : Ooh dat dress so scandalous  
And ya know another guy couldn't handle it  
See ya shakin that thang like who's da ish  
With a look in ya eye so devilish

Uh  
Ya like to dance at all the hip hop spots  
And ya cruise to the crews like connect da dots  
Not just urban she likes the pop  
Cuz she was livin la vida loca

 **Stiles** : She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
Thighs like what, what, what  
Baby move your butt butt butt  
Uh  
I think I'll sing it again  
She had dumps like a truck truck truck  
Thighs like what what what  
All night long  
Let me see that thong

 **Both** : I like it when the beat goes da na da na  
Baby make your booty go da na da na  
Girl I know you wanna show da na da na  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
I like it when the beat goes da na da na  
Baby make your booty go da na da na  
Girl I know you wanna show da na da na  
That thong thong thong thong thong

Everyone's dancing, showing off their best dance moves. Smizing (as Tyra would say) and mouthing the lyrics at the camera.

It's great.

Jackson sings the riffs and high notes in the background.

Then it's over and they all head home.

Isaac will work on editing the video for all of them to see by tomorrow cause he's that good at what he does.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...

Isaac edits the footage and makes it look like a legit music video. Nothing too over the top but just right.

The next day everyone sits in the Whittemore's living room watching the video, laughing and grinning at their facial expressions and dance moves displayed on the screen. It's beyond awesome!

"Ahh! I knew this would be sick!" Stiles shouts.

Later that day

Jackson uploads it on YouTube.  
It doesn't take long for the video to be a hit with comments like:

"I thought this day would never come!"

"I wish I was a part of this!"

"That T-t-thong, thong thong!"

"Too much hotness in one video!!"

"God! You both are so fucking gorgeous"

"What is air?"

"JACKSON MARRY ME!"

"I can't stop replaying this"

"Ovaries Exploded"

"Lml Stiles is twerking @ 1:35"

"This cover is soo LIT"

"Oh Yeah!! He is twerking!"

\--------------------------------------------

Scott, Jackson, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Cora are still in the living room while everyone else has left a little while ago.

The seven were eating snacks and watching a really exciting movie. The commercials came on and Isaac got up and jogged to the bathroom in hopes of making it back before the movie returns.

"So the McCall-Hales are going bowling tomorrow. You and Isaac should join." Stiles says to Jackson.

Stiles would ask Erica and Boyd to join also but they have a date tomorrow.

"They can't." Cora says.

Stiles raises an eyebrow confused at this. Why couldn't they?

Before Stiles has a chance to ask Jackson says "Our parents are coming home tomorrow and it's tradition to have family night."

Oh. "Oh, that's totally cool..Should've told me."

"Sorry." Jackson says.

"Isaac the movies back on!" Cora calls out. Isaac is already walking towards them, "Did I miss anything?"

"Baby it just came back on." Cora says.

When the movie takes another commercial break Isaac says  
"I was thinking, there's a way we can do family night and go bowling tomorrow."

Jackson looks at Isaac confused at what he was hearing. Family meant a lot to them. Especially since their parents were gone often due to their jobs, when they actually were all together it felt like..like home. "But it's family night though. You know how important it is to mom. We haven't seen them in like a month."

"I know. I know it's tradition and I've missed them too but what I'm saying is that we can still have family night and go bowling. We can make it Whittemore's Vs. McCall-Hale's plus Stiles. I'm pretty sure mom and dad would be fine with that."

Jackson thinks this over and it works. It works they could do something as a family while still spending time with their friends. "It works." Jackson says in agreement

Isaac faces him and smiles then turns back to the movie.

\--------------------------------------------

At the Condo

Stiles has Jackson on speaker as he's reading the comments their fans post on their cover video.

Jackson signs in and reads them too. They laugh at how amazing and weird their fans could be but all in all, they love them.

"You know they're gonna make hundreds of gifs and memes of you twerking right? It's gonna be all over tumblr." Jackson says.

Stiles laughs "Yeah it's gonna haunt me from now on. Why did you let me do it?"

"Hey! Don't blame me. You knew the consequences to your actions."

"..So I'm meeting your parents tomorrow." Stiles states.

"Yeah you are." Jackson confirms. He can here the nervous undertone in Stiles' voice. "Just be your usual awkward dork self and they'll love you."

Stiles roles his eyes even though Jackson's not there to see. "Ha ha very funny."

"Baby, it's not like you're going to ask them for permission to marry me or something. They are just the wonderful people that brought me into this world and raised me."

"Yeah no big deal at all." Stiles says sarcastically.

"Honestly, just be you. They'll love you Stiles." Jackson says seriously

A moment of silence falls between them

"What are you worrying about?" Jackson asks.

"What makes you think I'm worried about something?"

"Well, you're too quiet, which means your in your head. Which means your either plotting or worried about something." Jackson says.

And 'wow!' the boy is on the money. Stiles isn't sure how he should feel at knowing Model Boy is reading and taking notes of all his little habits.

"Oh you think you know me so well, huh?" Stiles teases.

"Am I wrong?" Jackson asks knowing full well that he isn't.

"..That's not the point." Stiles says.

"Okay then. In other words, I'm right. So what is it?"

"It just..Nothing. It's nothing." And it's an awful lie. Stiles is usually better at lying or twisting words.

"It's nothing?" Jackson repeats, clearly not believing it's 'nothing'.

"Yeah" Stiles lies again. His voice raising in pitch.

"Alright." Jackson says. He wasn't going to push Stiles into telling him if he didn't want to.

"Summers almost over and I'm going back to New Jersey in two weeks.. Are we.. Are we still gonna be together? You know, try this long distance thing. Or are we a summer fling. Cause I'm okay with that if we are. I mean I wasn't expecting.. I'd just like to know. Know where we stand and where we're going from here because-

"Stiles!" Jackson cuts him off.  
"I like you, okay? Just because summers ending and your going back to New Jersey doesn't mean we're ending. Or that I want us to end. We are not a summer fling or any other type of fling."

Stiles lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh. Okay, good because I was lying when I said I'd be okay if we were just a fling."

"Oh really? I had no idea" Jackson says sarcastically.

"Dick."

"Whatever. As much as I'd love to stay on this phone with you, I'm most likely gonna fall asleep on you. My eyes are burning so I'm gonna head to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. G'night." Stiles says.

"G'night." Jackson sighs into the phone. "Dream sweet dreams about me."

Stiles scoffs, "Conceded much?"  
He hears Jackson faint chuckle then nothing at all signaling Jackson has hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goal: Chapter 15 on the 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Me (though you might not care, whatever): I was on a bowling team back in high school lol

Bowling 

The game was competitive. Friendly trash talk here and there amongst the McCall-Hale's Vs. the Whittemore's.

Everyone was having a great time. Derek took the role as leader of his team and for once, seemed to be on the same page as Stiles. Their goal was to win.

Derek was against David Whittemore, Scott vs Carla Whittemore, Cora vs Isaac and Stiles vs Jackson.

"After our team wins" Jackson starts to Stiles all cocky as he takes a ball. "There'd be no hard feelings between us, right babe?"

The Whittemore's were ahead in the first game but there was still two games left and the McCall-Hale's still had a chance. 

Before the second game began, Derek had given his team an encouraging pep talk and also added curly fries in there for a little motivation for a certain member that didn't have his head fully in the last game.

After the talk it seemed to help since they were just 20 points behind. 

"I'm pretty sure you meant after my team wins, and yeah _babe_ , there'd be no hard feelings. Still will rub it in though." Stiles replies

Jackson laughs as he walks to bowl and Stiles hates it! Hates how it sounds. Like Jackson finds the idea of the McCall-Hales winning hysterical. 

He and the McCall-Hale's would just have to prove it then.

Jackson knocks down eight pins At his first try while Stiles takes down nine, one pin was left standing. _Really? Couldn't just fall down like the others!_

Stiles shrugs and walks back to get another ball.

Jackson bowls on his second try in hopes of a spade but the ball falls in the gutter. Stiles is trying to calculate just how he can hit that one pin down. He stands to the light where the pin is further ahead and gives his a few tries without actually letting the ball go, to see where the ball will hit.

"Any day now, Stiles." Jackson says and Stiles knows he's trying to distract him.

"You got this Stiles!" Scott shouts and Stiles smiles, lets out a breath, moves his arm back and let's the ball go, watches holding his breath. The ball rolls down and hits the pin, a spade! 

Stiles grins as he heads back to his team who are cheering and giving him high fives and pats on the back. He turns his head to look at Jackson and sticks his tongue out. "Ha"

Jackson rolls his eyes while Carla laughs at their cuteness. 

The second game ended and both teams found themselves tied. Still one more game left to determine the winner. This last game would only require two members of both teams to play. Which means that whoever they chose had to be really good to guarantee them a win. 

The McCall-Hale's chooses Scott and Stiles. The Whittemore's chooses David and Jackson. 

The first game was competitive this one was intense. 

Derek had left to go get fries as a reminder to Stiles to help their team freakin win.

Cora, Isaac, and Carla are small talking while focus on the game.

Scott has gets two strikes so far. While Stiles gets six pins down and a strike. 

David gets a strike and eight pins down. Jackson gets two spades. 

Things weren't looking that great for the Whittemore's. 

"C'mon son." David says to Jackson. It wasn't harsh or anything he just wanted to get Jackson's head back in the game. He wasn't trying as hard as he could and David couldn't help smiling, knowing just why that was. 

"Yeah Jax! C'mon." Stiles comments. 

"Shut up, Stiles!" 

Stiles laughs.

Scott's luck seems to run out when only five pins go down then eight. Stiles looks at him, now worried. They were still leading thanks to Scott's two strikes in the beginning of the third game but that could change. Now it all came down to Stiles, Stiles who needed strikes at least. 

"These fries are waiting for you Stiles!" Derek reminds. 

Both teams laugh at this. _The bribe._

"Lets go Batman!" Cora says, using Erica's nickname for Stiles. "C'mon, bring our team home!" 

Stiles wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans walking to grab a ball. Jackson can't help smiling at his nervous boyfriend.

Stiles takes deep breaths, in and out. It was just a game but he wanted to win. He wanted his team to win. He wanted to rub it in Jackson's face after they did win. He wanted fries. 

He walks back to the lane, takes another deep breath.

Everyone is watching him. Not just his team and the Whittemore's but some spectators wanting to see which team will win. If he will actually bring his team to victory.

_No pressure.._

Stiles moves his arm back, takes a step forward then releases the ball. It rolls and it feels as if things are in slow motion. It's sort of silent, everyone holding their breath watching. 

The ball hits the middle pin and brings down all the other pins with it. A strike!!

They crowd watching cheers and Scott jumps on Stiles, who still has to bowl once more.

Cora brings him a ball, sparing him the trouble of getting it himself. He smiles a thanks. 

Strangers are looking at him. Eyes glued in anticipation and that feels great as well as nerve wrecking. "C'mon cutie!" someone shouts. Stiles grins while Jackson scowls. Jackson doesn't mind if people cheer on his boyfriend but he doesn't like them hitting on him.  

David pats at Jackson's shoulders, "He's still your boyfriend." He reminds Jackson. 

Stiles releases the ball, it hits down the eight pins, two pins are left. One on the left and one on the right. The crowd goes "aww" and "ohh" because he can knock down one, right or left. 

Scott brings him the ball this time and gives him a smile. All adorable and puppy like that Stiles smiles back. The smile means 'it's okay if we don't win, you're still kick ass' and Stiles really appreciates it. 

Stiles closes his eyes and focuses on knocking down the left pin. He'd prefer to get at least one of the pins down, one is better than none.

He bowls and the ball rolls down the shinny lane and hits the left pin but then the left pin slides to the right knocking that pin down also. The crowed goes wild and Stiles stares in shock before his mouth opens wide in joy as his team jump on him.

Once they let him go he jogs up to Jackson and hugs him. Pulling away with a smirk, he says "Try and beat that, babe." 

"Jerk." Jackson frowns. 

"Oh, so now I'm being a jerk when you know you're gonna lose. Well that's what you get for being cocky. No hard feelings remember." Stiles grins hard, sitting next to Scott and Cora, stuffing his face with fries. 

David knocks down nine pins and when he tries to knock down the last the ball curves and misses the target. 

Everyone knows the fate of the game already. Jackson bowls and strikes but still it's not enough to beat the McCall-Hale score so they lose. 

Both teams shake hands and goes to grab food. 

Stiles gets to talk to Jackson's parents, who turn out to be really cool people. 

Stiles gloats while Jackson pouts but then Stiles finds this too cute so he kisses him in front of Model Boy's parents. They don't really mind.

\--------------------------------------------

Two Days Later

 "STILES! Really! On my fucking couch!?" Derek shouts. He did not expect to walk in on that when he opened his door. 

"Oh, Hey Derek! You're home early." Stiles says.  _Cock block much._

"What are you guys doing on my couch? Why not go to his place?" Derek questions angrily.

"Relax." Stiles says like Derek was overreacting. "We were just making out, no big deal."

"Since your in my home and on my couch, I'll let you know this now: Don't fuck in my condo. Go to your boyfriend's or whatever."

"His parents have friends over. Not that we were gonna do anything, thanks to you interrupting. Also gracias for making fucking here number one on my to do list. _Just letting you know_ " mocking Derek "if we did do it here, you wouldn't know." Stiles finishes ruffling Derek's feathers so to speak.

"Stiles I swear, I would end you."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Ooo I'm so scared. It's not like you're home 24/7. And it's not like you could change the locks cause I'd just get a key made from the one you'd give to Scott. So as I said before, you would never know." Stiles smirks.

"Jackson." Derek warns, in hope of scaring the boyfriend since Stiles is unaffected by his threats.

"We won't have sex at your place." Jackson says.

Stiles whips his head to look at Jackson and frowns. A smug smile appears on Derek's face. 

"I could always tempt you." Stiles reminds Jackson. "I'm good at that."

The look Jackson gives lets Derek know he's completely in a losing battle against Stiles.

"How can you deal with him?" Derek asks.

Jackson shrugs "I just can. He's obviously a handful but he's worth it."

Derek rolls his eyes. _He'll be gone in a week. I can do this. He'll be leaving soon._ "Where's Cora and Scott?"

"Cora's on a date with Isaac and Scott's hanging out at Boyd's place with T-Pose."

 _T-_ _Pose? These kids had the most ridiculous names._ Derek thinks.

Derek raises an eyebrow at him. "You and Scott are usually stuck at the hip."

Stiles gets what he means by that. "We're still bros to the end, no worries. But I don't think anyone likes being a third wheel."


End file.
